La P'tite Monnaie
by NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome
Summary: Songfic à partir d'une chanson assez enfantine. Il avait perdu trop tôt tout amour paternel. Ils étaient là pour combler ce trou dans sa poitrine.


Bon, alors voilà. une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit.

C'est aussi, et malheureusement pour vous faire patienter, lecteurs de From War. Parce que j'ai tardé à envoyé à ma chère béta, et que malgré tout, les fanfiction ne sont pas (à mon humble regret), les priorités d'une vie active.

Il n'est pas facile de supporter cinq heures de voiture. Encore moins si on a quatre horreurs qui tente de vous pourrir la vie à chaque seconde. Et encore moins quand on a une chanson en tête.

Et pas la meilleur.

Je suis tombée par hasard sur des photographies d'un concert de quand j'étais plus petite.

Et je me suis souvenue d'une chanson.

Et cette enf** ne m'a pas quittée.

* * *

**La P'tite Monnaie.**

Bénabar, Best of Bénabar (version 2007)

* * *

**Un joyeux brouhaha, un chaleureux chahut, nous retient autour d'une table, la peau du ventre bien tendue.**

Il passa négligemment une main sur son estomac. Personne ne le contredirait jamais. Molly était la meilleure cuisinière qu'il connaissait. Et l'aide de Mrs Granger était toujours la bienvenue, et laissait des trainées sucrées derrière ses œuvres. Les exclamations réjouies des enfants remplissaient autant son corps que les nombreux plats amoureusement mijotés.

**Les vieux finissent l'eau de vie pendant que les jeunes mangent leur pain blanc, en chatouillant les petits, qui s'étouffent en rigolant.**

Dans un coin de la table, Arthur Weasley et Mr Granger savouraient la dernière bouteille que Percy avait apportée, tous les deux avec des joues teintées. Ron mangeait un morceau de tarte, sous le regard réprobateur de son épouse. Mais Hermione sourit tendrement quand il s'étouffa avec, avant que George l'aide au moyen d'une grande claque dans le dos. Un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres attira son regard. Harry venait de tortiller ses doigts sous la petite chemise de Roxanne. Elle abandonna sa part de gâteau pour repousser les mains inquisitrices et chatouilleuses. Fred s'empara de l'abandonné morceau.

**Les repas le dimanche midi, comme chais plus qui disait, le bonheur ça se trouve pas en lingots, mais en petite monnaie.**

La routine s'était installée. Tous les dimanches midis. Chez les grands parents Weasley. Une immense table, des heures de travail. Le bruit, et toujours cette chaleur.

**Une forte tête blonde, termine sous la menace ses minuscules dés de viande en faisant la grimace. Il en donne un sur deux au chien, moi j'y vois clair dans son petit jeu, il me supplie du regard, alors je ferme les yeux.**

L'ordre de Ginny se montrait comme toujours indiscutable. Il observa, amusé, James jeter à terre les morceaux de viandes. Avec une moue dégoutée, il avalait les rares restant. Sniffle, la langue trainante, s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le chien aussi profitait de ces moments privilégiés. James releva le nez, et croisa son regard, avant de mimer les yeux d'un chiot battu. Ca devait être dans les gènes, car il ne résista pas. Il clôt ses yeux avec un doux sourire.

**Les repas le dimanche midi, comme chais plus qui disait, le bonheur ça se trouve pas en lingots, mais en petite monnaie.**

Il est heureux. Simplement. Il sait que son père a toujours recherché cela. Alors il profite pour lui.

**Le bébé en bout de table, sur sa chaise d'arbitre, surveille d'un œil abstrait, l'arbre généalogique. Dire qu'on vénère tellement ce petit incontinent, la grand mère l'embrasse en rital, je vous jure que c'est mieux avec l'accent.**

Dire que Louis semblait ennuyé était un euphémisme. Mais à voir Angelina et Victoire fondre devant lui, il semblait être la huitième merveille du monde moldu, et carrément rayonnant. C'était sans compter Andromeda, qui souleva le bébé, avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue, marmonnant quelques paroles gazouillantes. Rose tendait désespérément les bras pour le tenir à son tour, légèrement repoussée par Fleur.

**Ca me rappelle quand on était gamin, on faisait nos prière en italien. J'ai longtemps cru que Dieu était rital, mais maintenant je sais bien, qu'il est américain !**

Avec une attitude si protectrice, il avait longtemps gazouillé lui aussi, enfant. Comme si le Père Noël devait descendre tous les soirs. Mais maintenant, plus d'illusions. Il avait expliqué à tous ses cadets que Santa Claus était séquestré par les américains, et qu'il fallait pour le délivrer, boire toutes les bouteilles de Coca passant à leur proximité. Dominique en avait pleuré de colère alors qu'Albus plaignait le malheureux bonhomme rouge.

**On fait des dunes de sel, pour aspirer les taches, de vin rouge renversé, et des sujets qui fâchent. Les vieux souvenirs de vacances roulent sur la nappe, les miettes de pain, les blagues plutôt grivoises slaloment entre les bouteilles de vin. **

Molly grogna en nettoyant de sa baguette une tache faite par Bill. S'il avait su, que tant de cette boisson moldue aurait pu rendre malade tous les enfants, il se serait très certainement retenu, juste pour ne pas avoir affaire avec le regard meurtrier de la grand mère Weasley. Ca avait fait un sacré remue ménage pour un dimanche. Un peu comme quand Charlie avait raconté un souvenir salace de vacances. Molly en avait fait tombé sa tranche de pain, avant d'attraper son fils par l'oreille, comme quand il était petit, et de lui hurler dessus, sous le regard dépassé de Lucy, Molly II, alors que Lily plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles.

**Les repas le dimanche midi, comme chais plus qui disait, le bonheur ça se trouve pas en lingots, mais en petite monnaie.**

Il avait tant de souvenirs joyeux avec eux. Et tant d'autres à créer. Avec eux.

**La prune la poire la cerise, on va siroter tout le verger. Le grand père sort les cigares, et se les fait tous taxer. Morceaux de sucre dans l'alcool, raffinement de gastronome, c'est la chasse aux canards, dans le marre de Bourgogne.**

La sieste viendrait rapidement, petits comme grands. Les premiers trop exténués par leur propre agitation, les seconds trop embués dans l'alcool. Audrey était décidément très doué avec ses arbres, et une viticultrice appréciée. Mr Delacour sortit une jolie boite de métal. Tous s'y étaient préparés. Il ouvrait à peine l'emballage qu'il n'en restait déjà plus. Tous les adultes fumant joyeusement les doux cigares que lui et sa femme avaient rapporté de Cuba, les enfants se battant pour celui qu'Hugo avait attrapé.

**Les repas le dimanche midi, comme chais plus qui disait le bonheur ça se trouve pas en lingots, mais en petite monnaie.**

Alors que dans l'air, la fumée s'élève, le silence de bien être se fait. Ils sont tous si bruyant, si joyeux, si propre à eux qu'il en a oublié de participer.

**Les repas le dimanche midi, comme chais plus qui disait le bonheur ça se trouve pas en lingots, mais en petite monnaie.**

Ils sont tous sa famille. Et ils le resteront. Il y veillera. Tous les dimanches midis. Ca suffira pour que Teddy Lupin soit heureux.

* * *

Parce que les séparations sont difficiles, mais les retrouvailles tellement douces.

_A nos familles._


End file.
